By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl
by unicorn13564
Summary: FIN! When camping in the woods with Ren, a mysterious creature bites Horo. Later that night, during a full moon, Horo transforms into a lycan werewolf. When Ren ties to stop him, he gets hurt badly, but he didn’t care. Ren has to stop Horo from killing
1. Chapter 1: Creature Of The Forest

**Summery: When camping in the woods with Ren, a mysterious creature bites Horo. Later that night, during a full moon, Horo transforms into a lycan (werewolf). When Ren ties to stop him, he gets hurt badly, but he didn't care. Ren has to stop Horo from killing the people in the near by village- but also keep a slayer away from him. But will Ren's love be strong enough to fight the urge of the wolf? (HxR) ******

**It is not a yaoi to begin with, but later on in the chapters, it turns into a romance to do with Ren and Horo. This story is way better than it sounds! A lot more violent too so some things may be more upsetting than others. That is why it is rated PG13- for the violence… and pretty good!- get it, PG- pretty good…? (sighs) never mind. **

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 1: Creature Of The Forest

"Hey Ren, can we stop here? This looks like a good place to camp out." 

"No, it's next to a bee-hive."

"…Ok then, how about here?"

"No, it's next to the squirrels."

"…Ok then Mr Smarty Pant, were do you suggest we camp?"

Half an hour later…

"Here." Ren placed his rucksack down on the ground and looked around, proud of his choice.

Horo looked around at the space. They were stood in a small none grassy area that was surrounded by tree's. The ground looked like it had been warn down by people and animals walking across it.

Horo shrugged in agreement and he too put his rucksack on the ground. Ren flinched as he heard the sound of something breaking.

"Oopsy, sorry Ren, guess I broke ya cup."

Ren just stood there, clutching his hand into a tight fist and muttering something to himself.

Ren and Horo had been planning this trip for months. The two of them had decided to go out on a camping trip. Yoh was going to come, but then Anna found out and told Yoh he had to train, even though the shaman tournament was over.

The young purple-haired boy stood there for a few more seconds; then set up his tent. It was already dark out and he was tired.

Once his tent was set, he crawled into it and quickly changed into his night gear. Then he snuggled down into his sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep… or at leased he tried to. Ren poked his head out of his tent to see Horo with twigs in his hair, dancing around a small fire. Ren looked at Horo like he had two heads. He had mud marks on his face and was making up words and shouting making a noise with his hand repeatedly going over his mouth.

"Horo you baka!" barked Ren, "Pack it in now! I'm trying to sleep! And what are you doing, trying to create a forest fire? Put it out now!"

Horo stopped; then a grin spread across his face. Ren just stayed there, on his hands and knees half way out of the tent whilst Horo made a rather pathetic howling noise.

"…Horo, do stop. You're pathetic enough as it is."

"Why, ya scared?"

Ren sighed. "No."

"Well you should be, coz I was told back at the village that a creature had been prowling the forest."

"How so?" Asks Ren slightly interested.

"Well, ya see…"

FLASH BACK

Horo looked at the sleeping bag that was in front of him.

"You should be careful."

Horo jumped as a woman appeared next to him.

"Oh, really, how come?" asked Horo, still a little jumpy.

"You will not be alone in the forest tonight."

The ice shaman looked at the strange woman stood next to him. She wore a black cloak and had long grey hair, but the part that freaked Horo out the most was that her eyes were blank!

"Why, are you coming too?"

"No you imbecile! I mean a creature that stalks the animals of the forest, and the people that go there. The creature cries by day and howls by night."

"Wow, what kind of creature does that?"

"A pikin."

"…What's that…?"

Horo spun round as he heard a crashing sound and saw that a man had accidentally driven a hey wagon into someone's stall on the streets. Horo saw that nobody was hurt so he turned back round to face the old woman… only she was gone.

FLASH BACK OVER

_'Horo looks proud of himself,'_ thought Ren, _'probably because he didn't think his memory span was that long.' __  
_  
"…Ren…?" said Horo, and looked at the other shaman who had a smirk on his face.

Ren snapped out of his trance and looked up at Horo, who was now stood right in front of him. "What?"

"What's a pikan?"

"Horo you dolt, she said Lycan."

"She said pikan! I should know, I was there after all, and you weren't-" Horo glared at Ren, _"Or were you?"_

"Horo you idiot, I wasn't watching you, but with your intelligence, you were bound to get the word mixed up- besides, _pikan_ isn't even a word."

"Whatever… so what's a pikan anyway?"

"IT'S LYCAN!"

"Lycan then. What is it?"

"It's a werewolf to you and me."

"…So what's it to the villagers?"

Ren was about to shout when Horo laughed, "Relax Ren, I was only joking."

"Ha, ha very funny-"

The bickering ceased when something behind them moved in the bushes. 

"…What was-"

"Ssshh!" hushed Ren, "Its still there…"

They both heard a low growling sound, then out of nowhere; a lightning fast creature shot out of the bushed. They watch as the flames from the fire went out as the creature passed. Ren stayed still on the ground, whilst Horo tried to remain calm. After a few minuets had passed, Ren relaxed.

"It's gone."

Ren crawled back into his tent, saying that this was enough excitement for one night. He crawled into his sleeping bag once more and closed his eyes. Ren was about to drift off to sleep when he heard a rustle, then a snarl… then a scream.

**  
****Unicorn13564: Hi, sorry it's a cliffy… ok so I'm not, I love doing cliffys! It's a hobby of mine. Anyway, sorry the first chapter wasn't that interesting until the end of it. I'll do better in the other chapters. Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2: By The Light Of The Moon

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 2: By The Light Of The Moon

Ren scampered out of his tent to see Horo stood there clutching his arm. 

"What happened, are you ok?"

"…Something… Something came out of the bushes and bit me, I think it- it was that thing that put out the fire…"

Ren could see Horo was in pain. He was panting and short of breath. Horo removed his hand that gripped his blooded arm to reveal two deep gashes that were in the shape of a mouth. He quickly recovered his arm; wincing at the pain it caused him.

Ren pulled Horo gently into his tent as he searched for the first aid kit.

"Wow, cool lantern." Said Horo; trying to forget about the pain and looking at the lantern that provided the light.

Horo sat quietly with his arm stretched out as Ren bandaged it as gently as possible. Horo winced a few times but Ren continued. Afterwards, Ren watched as Horo went back into his own tent. They had to rest for the morning when they would go down to the village and get Horo some assistance with his wound, they had both decided it was too dangerous to travel through the forest at night.

A few hours had passed and Ren was sound asleep in his tent. Horo on the other hand, was sitting outside on a small rock. Horo looked at Ren's tent and heard faint snoring noises coming from within. He smiled at the thought of the great Tao Ren snoring in his sleep, but sighed, for he hadn't slept in hours. Horo looked up into the night sky, the bright moon high above him, so round, so full.

Suddenly Horo's heart rate began to rise as his heart beat faster and his head began to pound. He tried to look away from the moon, but found he couldn't, he couldn't tear his eyes away from it! Horo crouched down on the ground, putting pressure on his stomach as if it would somehow ease the pain. His pupils narrowed into slits and his shirt ripped as he began to get bigger. Soon his skin was replaced by fur and his fingernails became claws. He felt such pain that he cried out into the night, but within seconds, his cries were no longer human, as a vicious snarl escaped his mouth. The large figure crouched in the moonlight, and a defining howl spread through the forest, and into the night.

**Unicorn13564: Told ya I'd do better… Yes, I know that was short, but hey, it was supposed to be. It was only the part were he changed into a werewolf so it was bound to be short. What do you think so far anyway? Do you think the description of him transforming was good? I can assure you the next chapter is a lot more interesting. Please review or I will make Horo kill Ren. MUWHAHAHAHAAAA! ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Slaughter Of The Cattle

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 3: Slaughter Of The Cattle

Horo's eyes flickered open as he woke from his slumber, only to feel bloated and exhausted. He shivered as he felt a cool breeze and quickly realized he was half naked.

_'Why is my top missing and my shorts tatted?'_

Horo looked around and realized he wasn't sat on the small rock like he last remembered, but curled up in some sort of cave. He slowly got up, but felt a rush of dizziness so sat back down. It was then that he smelt the foul smell of decay and felt something sticky and dry all over his face and hands. Horo raised his hands in front of his face and saw them covered with blood. He felt like he was going to be sick. The smell alone was enough to make someone gag, but the blood- that was it. The confused shaman got up, despite another rush of dizziness, and made his way to the daylight that flooded the entrance to the cave. As he entered the light, he had to shade his eyes from the rays of the sun, as he hadn't had enough time to adjust to the light. As he did so, the smell began to get stronger and stronger, until he tripped over something rather large. Horo scrambled back in shock as he looked at the carcase of the cattle. Flies had gathered on the remainders of the deceased beast, but that did not worry him. What worried him was the fact that the cattle's body was mauled in several places, and some of the flesh had been devoured. He wondered why whatever had done this, had only eaten a small fraction of the poor creature, but he quickly got back onto his feet and started walking through the forest, trying to figure out the way back to were he and Ren had set-up camp. As Horo walked, his memory started to flash.

_He saw cattle mooing and a farmhouse, then the sound of a gun shot and the blur of the trees as if he was running through the forest. _

Horo stopped and put his hands on his head, trying to remember more, but failing.

_'Why am I seeing these things? If that really did happen, then why are they in black and white!'_

Horo quickly focused his attention on something laying still in a patch of thorns… another cattle. Horo could yet again smell the foul smell of decay as it flooded his system, and as he neared the cattle, he saw that it was not alone, for another one was placed next to it. Horo began to run, he ran through the woods, trying to escape the smell that followed him. After a few minuets, he soon began to see the reason why the beast had only eaten a small amount of the cattle that was outside the cave. It was because it was full. Horo had run past two more dead cattle's, each had their bones stripped of their meat.

Ren was startled when Horo came pouncing through the bushes, panting heavily. Ren looked at Horo, his top half was completely naked, and his body was full of scratches and grazes; then saw that Horo's hands and face was coated in dry blood.

"Were have you been, are you alright?"

He didn't answer. Horo only walked past Ren and collapsed outside his tent. "Do you want a doctor?"

"…No." 

"Are you hungry?"

Seeing the dead cattle and hearing the word food made Horo want to vomit, besides, he wasn't hungry. "No."

"You know," said Ren, kneeling beside Horo, "You shouldn't go off exploring like that… your bandage came off."

Horo looked at his arm, Ren was right, the bandage had come off. On his arm, was the bite mark. It had done some healing over-night, but it still needed checking out for infections. As Ren re-bandaged his arm and saw to his cuts, he began to bring up a subject that scared Horo. 

"…There was a killing last night…"

Horo's eyes widened, "A killing… really…?"

"A heard of five cattle's went missing last night, and the only thing they have to go on, is the footprints left by the beast."

Horo began to feel unsafe and frightened, "What was it?"

"Are you ok, you don't sound too good." Commented Ren; looking at a pasty Horo.

"Yeah, fine. So what was it?"

"Apparently it was some sort of wolf creature that lives up in this forest, some say it's wolves… others say it's a Lycan."

**Unicorn13564: Damn it, I hate torturing my beloved Horo like this T-T Ok, if that wasn't an interesting chapter, then I don't know what is. Please review, even if you hate it, review and tell me you hate it. I NEED REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodlust

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 4: Bloodlust

Horo and Ren walked down the muddy trail that led to the village. They were going there to get Horo some assistance with his wound, as even though it had done some healing over night, it still had to be looked at encase it was infected. Horo had gotten another shirt on and clean bandages for his arm. He had also washed off all the blood that his body had been covered in, in a near-by ditch. He hadn't cared whether it was murky water or not, just so long as he'd gotten the retched blood off. Horo and Ren walked in silence, until a question found its way into the ice shaman's mind- one that he had to ask.

"…Ren…" began Horo.

Ren glanced at Horo to show that he was listening.

"…How'd you know about the rumours of the missing cattle?"

"It's simple really. A man came up to the forest with two others, warning the people that camped up there, but we were the only ones that had camped in this forest for a long time."

"…Oh…" replied Horo, and they carried on with the rest of the walk in complete silence.

As the two entered the village, one of the first things they noticed was a crowd of people that were gathered round a man who was standing on a brick wall. Horo and Ren walked casually towards the man as he shouted his vow to the people. The man claimed he would track down this so called beast and kill it, but he demands the price of £500,000 as a fee of its death and the expense it would cost for weaponry. Ren was suddenly sidetracked from the man's so called _vow_ when a conversation between two other villagers caught his attention.

"It was horrible I tell ya, blood everywhere!" said one male villager in a low voice to his friend.

Ren walked up to the two with Horo behind him and asked what they were talking about.

"It was horrible!" repeated the man who obviously wanted attention as he spoke louder, attracting more people's attention.

"What was? What happened?" asked Horo, himself being interested in what was going on.

"Ok… you wonna hear about it? Then… I'll tell you what I saw…"

FLASH BACK

The man shot up in his bed, being woken by a loud howling noise coming from outside, followed by a distressing mooing sound- his heard. He quickly ran out into the blackness with his shotgun, firing in the air to warn off whatever it was disturbing his cattle; but as his vision became clearer as his porch light flickered on, he soon realized that only one out of five cattle's were left.

"Oh no, were are my cattle!"

He ran into the barn to see if they had gone back inside for the night as he leaves the barn doors open for them to access food and water, only to be greeted by the bloodstained floor and walls, and the odd bit of flesh. He then saw three long claw marks that scratched the wall, and he heard a moo and ran outside. He guarded his last cattle, scanning the black nothingness for any signs of life, but found none. Then, all of a sudden, a huge hairy figure ran circles around him and the cattle, and then it came out of nowhere, a high-pitched howl. The man closed his eyes and shot at the alien figure, then, in a quick second, the last remaining cattle was dragged off into the night, and the mooing ceased to exist. The only thing left of his cattle that night was the blood, the flesh, and the memories.

FLASH BACK OVER

Horo stiffened. There had been five cattle missing, and there had been five dead carcasses, belonging to five cattle's.

"…Were all the cattle found?" asked Horo in an uneasy voice.

"No." the man simply replied.

"Well- are all the cattle gone? There might have been another cattle in a different place at a different time."

"No… all the cattle are gone… although… I do have Bella…"

"_Bella?" _asked Ren, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's a calf of one of the cattle's." he announced, and as if on cue, a young calf immerged out of the barn.

Horo was unconscious of his glaring when his pupils narrowed, his eyes turned a yellowy colour and he began to growl. Ren nudged Horo to tell him to stop, but he didn't, it only provoked him and made him growl louder and fiercer. Ren watched Horo for a second, his eyes narrowed and growling, Ren then grabbed Horo by his bad arm, and clutched it gently, but hard enough for it to sting. Horo winced and looked at Ren, his eyes back to normal and his growling stopped. Horo shoved Ren hard.

"Why'd you squeeze my arm!" he demanded, but Ren said nothing, turned his back on Horo and walked off.

As Ren walked, he wondered what had come over Horo, but whatever it was, he swore he'd find out.

**Unicorn13564: R&R PEOPLE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO! Oh, and if it doesn't view the chapters and it says it has them… like if it said this story had 12 chapters and it only viewed up to chapter 11, at the top it will say blah blah blah and there will be a number (eg/11/), alls you need to do is change that number to which ever chapter you wonna go too. (eg/12/) then click enter on your keyboard and it will view it. I learnt that of a good friend of mine. Hi Nirah! (waves) Bye Nirah! (waves)**

**_READ THE ABOVE, IT WILL HELP YOU IN LIFE!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Doctors Discovery

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 5: Doctors Discovery

Ren and Horo sat patiently in the doctor's waiting room. Ren just sat there, looking straight ahead at the door which read 'Dr. Myron' whilst a nervous Horo fidgeted every five seconds. A woman sat at the desk gave them permission to go through, and both boys entered the room, only to see a man sitting at a desk much like the one the woman had.

"What is the problem?" asked Dr. Myron

Ren glanced at Horo's bleeding arm that he had been clutching the whole time.

"Let me rephrase that," said the doctor, seeing Ren's expression, "How did this happen?"

"I was attacked by something in the forest."

"Could you identify it?"

"No."

Dr. Myron sat Horo down and started to remove the soaked bandage. As the wound became visible, he instantly dropped the bandage.

"What?" asked both boys in union, "Nothing." He replied, "If you'd just wait here I'll be back in one moment."

As the doctor left the room, Ren followed, ordering Horo to stay put. Ren closed the door behind him, still, Horo could easily tell they were having a conversation about him, why else would Ren leave the room and close the door behind him? Horo strained his ears to listen but found it no use. As Ren entered the room again, Horo confronted him.

"What was all that about?"

"Your injuries are not too server." He replied.

"Oh."

Horo's eyes widened as he saw the size of the needle in the doctors hand. Ren had to hold Horo's hand as Dr. Myron took a blood sample.

"Now, this will sting pretty badly." He said as he put some solution onto some cotton wool. As the doctor placed the cotton wool on Horo's wound, he jumped back as Horo snarled viciously.

"Uh, sorry!" apologized Horo quickly.

The doctor cautiously applied it to the wound once more and as he did so, Ren, who was holding Horo still, could feel him vibrating and could hear a low growl. He could tell Horo was trying hard to compress it.

Horo stormed out of the doctors holding his stinging arm. It had to be re-bandaged and kept clean at all times to stop infections. Horo waited impatiently for Ren across the road from the doctors.

"Come and see me in three hours time." Instructed the Dr. Myron to Ren. Ren nodded and exited the small building, finding Horo waiting for him across the road. With that, they both left the village and walked back to camp.

Three hours later Ren left Horo at camp and found himself outside the doctors' door. He knocked and entered when he got a reply. He found the doctor looking at Horo's blood through a microscope and told Ren to take a look. As looked at the blood of his companion, he quickly stepped back.

"Fascinating isn't it." Said the doctor; a sad smirk on his face. "Horo's blood isn't quite normal."

The doctor took out a blood sample of a different person at random, and mixed it with Horo's. Ren watched as Horo's blood devoured the other blood cells.

**A.N: Dunno how to describe that very well**

"…Why is Horo's is blood abnormal?" asked Ren, slight panic in his tone.

"Horo's DNA is something similar to that of a wolf's, only far more advanced..."

**Unicorn13564: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Wow, smart doctor, no? Anyway please review! I need reviews people! REVIEWS! **

**IMPORTANT: The updating might slow down a bit as I've only plotted up to chapter 9 and if I don't plot something I get all mixed up and stuff, so I'm gonna have to update a few days longer than usual if I have to. Although I might forget and update anyway, but oh well. So don't worry if I don't update for… not a while but a few days longer if ya know what I mean, as it will only mean that I am plotting the rest of the story, also, I don't say it in the story but the calf doesn't die. Lol. Anyway, important message over- I'll leave you all to review now. Lol. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Normal…?

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 6: Normal…?

Ren sat up, watching Horo's tent. He had been told to keep an eye on Horo for twenty-four hours and to see if anything out of the ordinary happened. Ren had been watching Horo's every move without being noticed for hours. He found himself quite good at spying since he had done it previously to his opponents in the shaman tournament 18 months ago. Horo sat in his tent quivering, not daring to go outside. He grabbed his covers and roughly pulled them up to his neck.

'_Why is Ren watching me? I know he is… I can feel it… sense it… but how, I don't know. I just know he's watching me.' _

Horo desperately wanted to go to the toilet outside, but the fear of him doing something he might regret held him back.

'_Wait, what the hell am I doing! I don't even know if it's me who's doing all these killings, besides; the man said it was a beast, not a young boy! This is stupid.'_

Ren's eyelids got heavy and he was about to drift off when he saw Horo exit his tent.

He watched closely as Horo hesitated, then looked at the bright moon. Horo sighed thankfully at the crescent-shaped moon and walked over to a bush. Ren needed only hear the zipper come undone for him to poke his head back inside his tent and staying there until he was sure Horo had finished. Ren then saw Horo go quietly back inside.

_'I don't get it, why didn't anything happen? His DNA, its different, its- wait, the moon!'_ Ren looked at the moon, so big, so bright, so not full.

**Unicorn13564: Sorry it was way short, but again, it was supposed to be. I know a lot of my chapters are short, sorry bout that. REVIEW! **

**P.S: ****gift-of-the-elves****, check your emails. Lol.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Chase

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 7: The Chase

The next few nights, Ren had kept a close eye on Horo, but nothing happened. There had even been a full moon and still nothing had happened… yet… Horo didn't know there was a full moon… also he wasn't out at the time.

Horo had been cadging himself in his tent for the past few nights, making it difficult for Ren to know if anything was wrong with him or not. Ren sighed and decided to pack it in for the night as he stopped watching Horo's tent. But that didn't mean Ren was giving up, Horo's liking for food had changed dramatically. Horo had a smell for anything meaty. Also, he disliked his veggies, but that was normal for Horo, so he didn't look much into that one.

A few hours later, Horo awoke from a dream, the dream still fresh in his mind. Apparently, Horo was being tracked down by hunters, farmers and dogs. He had feasted upon some meat when he raided butchers, and had gotten caught.

Horo was confused, he couldn't tell the difference between dreams and reality anymore… and it scared him. Then an idea entered his mind. Horo knew what he had to do to see if this thing was real or not, he had to find out the truth.

Horo walked outside and looked at the moon, perfect, he thought, it's full.

Ren's eyes shot open as he heard someone crying and shouting in agony. He dashed out of his tent, only to find nothing there… then his eyes widened as he looked in the mud. A hand print, then a monstrous print.

Horo raced through the forest, dodging through the trees. He immediately paused as he spotted something. Horo glared unnoticed at the deer before him. Within seconds the bewildered beast bucked like a mule, trying to escape the clutches of the wolf-like creature that was clawing at it and weighing it down. Horo sank his teeth into its neck, and with its last amount of energy, the deer tried to free itself, but failed. The deer dropped to the ground, its body motionless and its pupils small. The creature of the night began to pick at the deer's flesh, ripping of layers of skin and letting the blood form a puddle beneath him. His attention was suddenly distracted by the smell of decay and rotting flesh. He raced towards the village, following the smell, but when he got on the outskirts of the small village, he paused. Horo raised his head up high and sniffed the cold night air and quickly picks up the scent of another. Horo somehow managed to dodge the arrow coming rapidly towards him. Feeling the Slayer as a threat to him, Horo sped into the village, hoping to both find the rotting meat and seek a hiding place. Whilst Horo darted past houses, he rammed into a cart full of pottery, littering the perimeter with sharp splinters of clay and glass. Horo turned a corner at the last minuet, and so does the Slayer. Unfortunately for the Slayer, when he too got round the corner, the only thing that greeted him was the night's cold air.

"Come on out Lycan!" shouted the Slayer, knowing the beast couldn't have gotten far.

The Slayer held up a large wooden bow and arrow, aiming it in the directions he was looking at. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the huge monster. It was crouching on the roof tops of a house, watching him from the shadows. The Slayer aimed his arrow at him but Horo quickly dived off of the roof and pushed the enemy onto the floor, knocking the wooden bow and arrow out of arms reach and pinning him to the ground. The Slayer was so close to the wretched beast, he could smell the foul breath that suffocated him. Horo suddenly flung his head back and howled into the night, a high-pitched cry of pain spreading into the nothingness. Blood oozed out of the wound were the Slayer had stabbed him, the knife still dug deep into his flesh. Horo leapt off of the Slayer and ran, leaving the Slayer with the slight advantage of this cat and mouse-like situation.

The Slayer dabbed his fingers into the blood that had spilled onto the floor. "Time to die beast." He smirked, before taking to the chase, following the blooded trail.

Horo dug his claws into the wall of a house and scaled up it, making holes in it as if it were made out of mere fome. As he neared the top of the house, he flinched a small hole was made in the brick next to his head. He glared down at the Slayer with the gun and growled fiercely. Then as he climbed higher and jumped on top of the roof, he howled into the night sky, and the chase began once more.

Horo jumped from roof to roof whilst the Slayer, still shooting, followed on the ground. Horo leapt off of the roof and landed unsteadily on the ground, then, with the Slayer still hot on his trail, took off into the forest.

As Horo ran through the trees, he could hear his stalker close behind him.

Horo watched as the Slayer looked around but found no sign of him. Horo stayed well hidden in the bushes, he was so quiet, and he didn't make a sound. The Slayer turned the opposite direction as a twig snapped, not looking in the direction of were he was. The Slayer swiftly hoped through the bushed, and his hiding place Horo stayed, until the faint sound of footsteps could be heard no more.

**Unicorn13564: Ok, so what did ya think? REVIEW PEOPLE! –I know people keep practically begging me to make the chapters longer… but I don't exactly know how as I would be going off the plot and stuff, so if you have any advise to a person who wishes to follow the plot but expand the chapters, please give it to me.**


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicions

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 8: Suspicions

Horo's eyes slowly opened, and as his vision came into focus, he quickly saw that he was in his tent.

'_Could it be? Had it all been a dream?'_

Horo sat up, then, as he tried to crawl out of the tent, a great amount of pain shot through his side, causing him to grit his teeth and moan. Suddenly the zip to the tent came undone and in crawled Ren.

"Keep still." He ordered, watching Horo slowly settle back down. Horo looked down at the bandages around his waste.

"What happened?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Horo lowered his head into his hands as the pain in his head was so excruciating.

_He was running again, but not through the forest, through the village. He attacked someone, but his face was masked by the shadows. He scaled up a wall and howled into the night._

"What's wrong…?" asked Ren, seeing the expression on his friends face.

'_For some reason,'_ panicked Horo, _'I can't tell what's real and what's not, its all so confusing…'_

Horo winced as Ren removed the bandage to reveal a deep wound.

"You're gonna need to get it checked over."

Horo whimpers a bit as Ren bathes the wound with a clean cloth.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

Horo looked at Ren. "Why'd you say that…?"

"Because I'm a friend and friends should stick up for one-another and protect one-another." Horo forced a smile, but Ren didn't smile back. "I… I know sometimes I act like I hate you… but you do know you can tell me anything… right…? I mean- were friends, and I would prefer it if we listened to each other instead of… instead of pretending something's not wrong or nothings bothering us…"

Horo looked at Ren. "Ren… there's something I need to ask you…"

The young Tao's head shot up in interest, "Yes?"

"…Do… Do you believe in werewolves?"

Ren sat their, looking at Horo blankly as if to say 'please tell me your not serious'. Horo quickly looked in the other direction, "Never mind… I was only joking… how'd I get here anyway…?"

Ren stared at Horo, "You mean you don't remember…?"

"Yes… I just want to know how you know…"

"Who said I knew anything…?"

"Doesn't matter." Said Horo, deciding Ren wasn't going to tell him even if he knew, and tried to drop the subject.

"If you must know, I found you lying in a bush." Said Ren, trying not to sound like an idiot.

"…In a bush…?"

_Horo watched a man from a distance_

"Yes, in a bush." Ren stopped bathing the wound and covered it back up. "I need to go to the village later. Your not fit enough to walk the trail like this so I'll bring the doctor to you."

Horo agreed and watched as Ren left the tent. A few hours later, Ren left for the village and returned with the doctor as agreed.

"Now, you have to stay inside your tent and try not to move so much, it will only cause pain and you wouldn't want to catch your injury on something. If it starts to bleed, which it shouldn't, but if it does put pressure on it and get Ren to come and get me." He instructed, "It will be sore for a few days and Ren will have to apply some antibiotics every day for three-five days. After that you will have to be careful but it should heal on its own." With that, the doctor left.

A few hours later, Ren came in to check up on Horo. "How are you?" he asked.

"I've been better."

"…So, you going to tell me what happened?"

"I wish I knew."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Horo replied.

"Look," said Ren, peering out of the tent, "The moon if full." Horo's eyes widened. "Wonna look at it with me?"

Horo instantly buried his head into his pillow and uttered a muffled response. "No."

"But you like the moon."

"No, I'm tired."

Soon hours had passed since Ren had left the tent to go look at the moon, and had eventually gone to bed. Horo just lay there, wondering once again if Ren was still awake. Horo coughed; his throat dry and sore. It had been dry for some time now, and the bottle of water next to him was completely empty, yet he didn't want to leave the comfort of his tent, and Ren has specifically told him not to move. Horo called out to Ren but got no reply, so decided to limp out into the night and down to the small river a few minuets away. He didn't look at the sky as he knew the moon was full. He walked up to the crystal clear water and gasped as he saw the reflection, then laughed to himself for a reflection couldn't make you transform, and he still wasn't one-hundred percent sure if he was a Lycan. Horo turned round when his bottle was full and was about to limp back when an overgrown crow dived at him and clawed his head; making a small cut on his forehead. Horo glared at the crow as it flew off into the sky, only, as it passed the moon, so did Horo's eyes. The bottle dropped onto the floor, spilling the water. Back at camp, Ren shot up as he heard a near but distant howl and rushed to see if Horo was alright, only… he was gone…

**Unicorn13564: Don't ask why he keeps drinking water from a river coz I don't know myself. (Sighs) He's going to catch something if he keeps doing that. Bless… I feel like I'm being cruel to him… oh well, I'll make it up to him in later chapters; think I should make him kiss Ren? Oh, the reason I updated so soon after the other chapter is because I realized I left the updating a little too long, so as a token of my apology, I updated again.**


	9. Chapter 9: Children’s Cries

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 9: Children's Cries

A dark brown creature exited the darkness and prowled around the lonely streets. A woman and man were stood talking, oblivious to the creature behind them. Fortunately for them the creature took no interest in them and carried on with its nightly hunt. Instead, something else caught its interest as the music began to grow louder. Mere seconds later, he found himself outside a medium sized building with a sign above it saying 'Hambell School'. Horo saw flashing lights, each different shades of grey. (Colour-blind). He circled the perimeter countless times before making an entrance no one would forget.

Inside the building, teenagers danced to the loud fast music, laughing and having fun, when all of a sudden the sound went dead and the light dimmed, turning the room pitch black.

"Oooohhh!" joked a teen whilst others laughed. Some asked to now one in particular what was going on, but most just made silly noises and laughed at one-another.

"…Maybe it's that monster…" said a girly voice.

"But if it was wouldn't that Slayer dude be near by?"

Suddenly the lights flickered back on and the music roared once more. The teens stopped dancing once more as a high-pitched scream came from the rest-room. A crowd quickly formed round the door as people pushed and shoved to see what had happened. The teens all look on in dismay as they see a boy sprawled out in a strange position on the floor, his body covered in blood. A young girl walked up to the motionless body, but as she got near, a hand reached out and grabbed her, causing her to scream in pure terror.

"Ash you asshole!" she screeched, hitting him repeatedly with her small bag, "You scared the crap out of me!" The boy named Ash laughed and held up a bottle of fake blood whilst random people cursed him, and others applauded.

Unexpectedly, the lights go out once more.

"This is getting old now…" complained one of the teens.

Suddenly a loud snarl is heard from the other room along with countless screams as the frantic teens try to escape during the panic. It was like a fox in a hen's pen as the teenagers ran around, running anywhere, resulting into getting nowhere. It was as if they were blind, and even though the lights were out, an average person could still see.

Horo scanned the crowds for a child of his choice, and found that a boy covered in what smelt like blood, was emerging out of a room.

Horo leapt off of the table he had been crouching on and bolted after him. He could see the fear in the boys' eyes, as well as smell it when he approached. The young adult looked left and right for a way out, and since he'd found none, he turned back and ran into the room he'd just came out off. Horo sped in after him and cornered him. The young boy tried to run past the savage beast before him, big mistake. Horo's aim, timing and accuracy was perfect as he clomped down hard on the boys arm, making him scream as he felt the agonizing pain. As Horo released his arm, the boy fell to the floor, yet despite the pain in his arm, started to crawl towards the door using his other arm as support. The beast glared at him with impatience and took hold of his leg with his jaws, dragging him back and slinging him hard against the wall. He repeated this technique countless times until finally, the boy ceased to exist. Horo looked at the body. His arm and leg were punctured from when he'd bitten him, and his used-to-be-blonde hair was now levered in a thick red substance.

Horo bared his teeth as a girl stood at the door as she screamed at the sight of Ash's body. The female fled, trying to escape, but Horo pounced on her, pushing her to the ground. Her screams quickly died and Horo let the corps' head drop from his mouth. After a few minuets, almost everyone was out of the small building, apart from a few who had been forced into hiding. Horo's head turned round as he spotted two girls trying to sneak past him, but they both ran to the exit. Horo managed to kill one by crushing her with his powerful paw-like hands and dragged the other off into the night with him.

The young shaman stirred in his sleep, but within moments, instantly woke up. Horo looked at his familiar surroundings, the lighting in the cave proving it was daylight and that he'd been out for many hours. His vision blurred a bit, but he could make out a young teenage girl cowering in a corner, shaking violently.

"Don't be afraid…" he said, putting an arm out to her, "I wont-"

Before he had a chance to finish the sentence, she ran out of the cave and into the forest. Just then, something inside Horo snapped, and he ran after her.

Every move she made, Horo mirrored it, only seconds before. It was like a game of cat and mouse, he was the cat and she was the mouse, and when he caught her…

Horo stepped back in shock as the body slowly fell to the ground.

'_I…I just murdered her… but why…?'_

Once again images began to flash through his mind, telling him of last nights events.

_The image of a dead boy, people screaming, the darkness, the forest and the cave_

From that moment on, Horo then knew for certain that he was the one doing all those killings, it was him. Horo dragged the body inside the cave and left it there. He had to tell someone, he had to warn Ren that he was a threat to him, for if he didn't, Horo feared he might do something he regrets.

**Unicorn13564: Not that he didn't regret killing all those other people but you know what I mean. Anyway, review or die! Muwhahahahaaa! Don't worry, its coming to the point were there is Ren x Horo, I haven't forgotten bout my fave couple. Oh, and sorry I didn't mention this but the wound is all better… well it's a scab or whatever but in the story it's healed. Don't ask why he healed so damn fast… I'll put it down as him being a werewolf.**

**IMPORTANT: My plot is complete… but is kinda only has 15 chapters- DON'T KILL ME! THE LAST CHAPTER IS ALL TO DO WITH HOROXREN! So be nice and review and I'll be nice and work extra hard.**


	10. Chapter 10: Exposed

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 10: Exposed!

Horo stumbled through the forest, going down the familiar route he'd taken before. Horo's mind was filled with questions he wasn't able to answer, so what would Ren think? Ren's defiantly going to have some questions, who wouldn't?

'_What will I tell him? What will he think, if the friend he was travelling with, the very friend who has feelings for him… was a murderer… a werewolf… a threat to man-kind…?' _

Horo quickly decided that no matter what the out-come, he couldn't wait no longer.

'_If I don't tell Ren soon, he could end up being my next victim, and I'm not about to let that happen!'_

Horo cared for Ren deeply, and although he never told him, he cared for him more than the average friend. The young shaman smiled, it's the first time he'd actually admitted it to himself.

Horo picked up the pace and began to jog through the forest, wanting to get to Ren, but also biding his time until he could figure a way out of this situation, I mean, it's not every day you tell your closest friend you're a Lycan and have been preying upon the villagers…

'_I wonder if Ren will report me and I go down for murder or something… or maybe someone will find out and- the Slayer!'_

Horo ran faster now, he had to be extra careful, the Slayer was still a threat to him even in his human state of mind.

As Horo neared the camp site, he could smell something burning.

'_Burning…? Why would there be-'_

Horo began to run faster as the thought of a camp fire scared him.

'_Ren please be alright!'_

Horo was getting closer and could now see the smoke rising through the trees, "REN!" He started to yell, "REN, REN ARE YOU OK, REN!" Horo leaped through the bushed and stared blankly at Ren.

"What's all the noise about…?" Asked Ren, holding a hot dog above a small camp fire.

"Ren," sighed Horo, "I though there was a fire or something… and you tell me about starting a forest fire, there's thick smoke polluting the air."

"Yes well unlike you I have control over my actions."

"W-What did you say?" Stuttered Horo, worried by Ren's choice of words.

"Doesn't matter."

"No, it does, what did you say?"

"Horo you seem jumpy, are you ok?"

"Fine, just tell me what you said."

Ren sighed, "If it will make you happy, fine. I said _'Yes well unlike you I have control over my actions.'_ There, I said it, now will you calm down?"

Horo sat on the ground where he'd been standing, "Ren… there's something I need to tell you…"

"Really, what?" I

"- I know this may sound weird, and I understand if you don't want to come near me afterwards… but… I'm the-"

Suddenly gunshots were heard and a mob of men and woman appeared out of the trees.

"What's going on? I demand you leave at once!" Scolded Ren, annoyed at their timing.

"Sorry but we can't do that."

"Yeah, were hunting for the beast!"

"But it only comes out at night…" said Horo.

"See, that's what we figured out. If it only comes out at night then it has to stay somewhere don't it."

Both shamans sighed. "So, ya joining the hunt or what?"

"No, sorry, were busy making scout cookies." Replied Ren sarcastically.

"Suit yaself."

"We will." Replied Ren coldly.

The group were about to move on, but one of them stopped and turned to face the two. "Be extra careful, the Slayer gone missin' so we don't know if he'd been killed or what, but just so ya know, three teenagers were killed last night, one is still missin'. It's a few hours till dark and apparently there's gonna be a full moon tonight, so stay inside ya tents if ya wont to live."

"Will do, now get lost."

"Calm down kid, were only looking out for ya."

"Well I don't need looking out for so go away and don't come back."

As they disappeared, Horo decided he needed to think things through before telling Ren the truth. "So, what were you saying about yourself…?"

"D-Doesn't matter."

"Ok, so what are we going to do about this werewolf business?"

Horo went inside his tent and after a few minuets, emerged with a rifle. (type of gun) "Take this, you might need it." He said as he handed it to Ren, a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Horo, don't you think that's a bit… excessive…?"

Horo practically glared at the gun, "No, I think its necessary."

"Why the hell'd you bring this thing anyway? And why aren't you having it?"

"I brought it because I did some research on this place before we came here, and I read that the forest had an unnatural history to it, and because the site that I was on didn't reveal it, I brought a rifle encase we needed some sort of protection to whatever it was that was supposed to be unnatural. And I'm not having it because I won't need it… it's already loaded with three bullets."

**A/N: dunno if you can have three bullets in a rifle but in this story you can.**

"…Horo-"

Horo turned round and entered his tent, leaving Ren standing there. The Chinese shaman hesitated; then the questioning began. "Where did you go last night? And why do you keep coming back half naked!"

Horo looked at his unclothed top half; he'd only just noticed his top was missing… again… Horo sighed and called out 'I'll tell you later'. Ren silently agreed and put out the fire.

A few hours had passed when Horo finally emerged from his tent, he'd figured out that the best way to tell Ren was to tell him everything that had happened to him. The killing, the flashbacks, the Slayer- everything. "Ren… Ren I'll tell you now… Ren…?" Horo looked around at the deserted camp. "Ren, hello…? Re-"

As Horo peered inside Ren's tent, he smiled as he saw a sleeping Tao. He had his arm round his pillow, hugging it.

'_Bless. I hate to wake him, but he has to know.'_

Horo went in and shook Ren gently. "Ren- hey Ren," he said softly, "wake up. It's me Horo; I need to talk to you." Ren sat up slowly.

"Horo," he said whilst yawning.

"Yeah, Horo, I need to talk to you, its urgent."

"Fine, what is it?" He asked, crawling past Horo and out of the tent. Horo followed.

"It's about the werewolf thing… I didn't really know how to tell you, I didn't want to at first, and I'm not sure if I still do… but it's for your own safety that you know…"

"Own safety…?"

"I'm… you know the Lycan that's been killing the people in the village… well… that's-" as Horo looked up to meet Ren's eyes, he saw what he feared the most. Behind Ren, high in the night sky was the full moon that had awaited him. "…No…" Horo's heart began to race, "Ren run!" His head began to pound, "I said run!" then it began. His pupils narrowed into slits, skin was replaced by dark brown fur, and his fingernails became claws. The pain quickly became unbearable, and with only seconds before he'd looses control, he shouted out into the night. "REN!" Ren sat there, the no-longer human figure towering over him.

"H-Horo! Horo don't!" Ren panicked as Horo raised his paw, ready to slice Ren in two with his sharp claws, "Horo!" Ren suddenly got the rifle that had been next to him, closed his eyes and pointed it in front of him. Ren stayed statue still for a moment, cowering before the beast whilst pointing the weapon at it. As he opened his eyes, he saw that Horo had gone.

**Unicorn13564: NOOOOO! HORO! Damn it! This is my story and I know what to expect, but damn, did I have to make it so emotional! My eyes are watering! Hmm… wonder if Kya will cry… Lol. Horo's the best! REVIEW HOROxREN FANS! **


	11. Chapter 11: Out In The Open

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 11: Out In The Open!

The woman screamed as she tried to protect her child.

Horo snarled and was about to attack when someone shouted 'Horo stop!'.

Horo glared at the young Chinese boy running towards him.

"Get her out of here!" he ordered. The woman took her daughter and ran for her life. The beast was about to chase after them when a certain shaman stands in his way.

"Horo, please… don't do this…" he begged.

Horo bolted towards Ren, but instead of jumping out of the way, Ren ran into him, clinging to his inhuman body. Horo snarled at the human clutching him, burying his head in his chest. (With Horo being a Lycan he is taller.) He raised his arm and brought it down on Ren's back, slashing it. Horo repeatedly slashed Ren's back as he starts to feel warm tears soak through his fur and skin, still he continues. "Horo! Please stop! Horo! …HORO I LOVE YOU!"

Horo paused, his blooded claws in mid-air. Rain began to fall fast over the two. "I love you Horo," sniffed Ren, "I always have… and even when I don't show it, even when I shut you out and push you away, I still think about you. I lie awake almost every night thinking of what to do next, how to live my life without your love…" Horo grabbed Ren and flung his blooded body off of him, letting it skid across the wet, dirty ground. With that, Horo abandoned his craving for destruction and disappeared into the forest, leaving a cold and lonely shaman crying softly to himself.

**Unicorn13564: What the hell am I doing to them! OH THE HORROR! Someone review and tell me that I'm doing the right thing in letting Ren get abused like this… :s Sorry it was short! Hey, I'm making GREAT progress! I've done three chapters in one day! YAY! GO ME!**


	12. Chapter 12: Somebody Needs You

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 12: Somebody Needs You!

Ren woke up, his eyes adjusting to the light. He looked around at the some what familiar surroundings and quickly realized were he was.

_Horo slashing his back and him crying_

Ren bolted up, the memories still fresh in his mind.

"Its ok." Said a voice, and Dr. Myron appeared. "I found you in the streets, you were unconscious."

Ren tried to stand but found his legs could not support him and ended up collapsing on the floor. The doctor helped him up whilst telling Ren his injured state.

"Your leg was badly bruised and your back will most probably be scarred."

"Scarred?" Ren remembers the agonizing pain Horo had caused him and looks at the floor, "Horo…" he muttered.

"Stay here, I'll be back shortly." With that, the doctor left the room.

Ren sat on bed; he was at the doctors lying on a medical bed.

After five minutes passed, Ren limped out into the room he'd sent the doctor go into. Dr. Myron was holding a small green vile which he placed back on the shelf after seeing Ren staring at him. He took out some other concoction. "Here, drink this."

"Why?"

"Because it will help. It will ease the pain. Your leg is badly bruised and your back is slashed deeply, I managed to bathe them but you need to do the rest of the healing yourself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean take the medicine I just gave you and get plenty of rest."

"No, I can't rest."

"Then at least drink the medicine, its not _that_ bad."

"…Fine…" Ren threw his head back and swallowed the chemicals.

"Good, now if your not going to rest then were are you going…?"

"Somebody needs me, and I have to be there for them… I- he's my friend."

"Is that someone the same someone who did this to you? If so I wouldn't call them a very _good_ friend would you?"

"You're wrong! He's more that a good friend! He was there for me when I needed him most, he was there for me even when I didn't need him… he's always been there for me… if I don't go now, I would be no friend at all…"

"Very well, don't let me stop you. But- this friend of yours… how did he manage to do this too you?"

"Who said he did anything!"

"It's kind of obvious Ren. Its Horo isn't it… he did this too you."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"…Actually Ren… I do…" Ren glared at him before turning and walking out. "If you ever need help Ren, come to me. I can help you."

As Ren exited the warmth of the building, he entered the bitter weather and began his search for a confused creature.

**A/N: Its still night by the way**

Somewhere deep in the forest, a creature rushed by, making leaves fall from the trees above. Horo ran through the forest, his memory flashing.

_-–Him and Ren laughing, his mind flashing in bright colours, the laughing echoing in his mind, him and Ren hiking together, side by side, Ren clutching to his body, crying his feelings out to him in hope that he will hear, and he did, he did hear him. He saw Ren crying, his golden cat-like eyes full of sadness and despair, heard him choke out his words, sobbing several times_

It pained him to be this way, to be able to see everything around him, to be aware of what was going on, but lacking the will to do anything about it, lacking the strength to fight the urge of the wolf! But tonight only one thing held him back from doing something terrible, and that was Ren. Horo knew that he'd hurt Ren, he'd hurt him badly, but Ren's love for him might be the key to unlocking the will inside of him, strong enough to overcome this craving for blood and destruction!

Horo was startled as the ground beneath him started to move and he suddenly found himself surrounded by metal bars. A figure stepped out of the shadows of a tree and smirked.

"Hello beast."

Horo growled fiercely, but as he put his claws on the bars a painful volt was sent up his spine, causing him to let go whilst howling in agony.

"Tut, tut, tut." said the Slayer, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you wanted 50,000 volt of electricity travelling through your body every second. Thought you could escape me didn't you, thought that you could outsmart me huh? Well… look who's caught who."

Horo watches as the Slayer loads up a gun. He aims it at his head and Horo's eyes close shut. The Slayer puts his finger on the trigger, and a loud noise spreads through the night.

**Unicorn13564: HORO! NOOOOOOOOOO!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fighting The Urge Of The Wol...

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 13: Fighting The Urge Of The Wolf!

The Slayer clutched his wounded arm, glaring at the Chinese boy who was stood holding a rifle. Ren dropped the gun on the floor and walked up to the cadge, looking at the creature behind the electric bars.

"Its ok Horo, I'm here now."

Ren released Horo with the risk of him getting violent again, but with the hope of him seeing sense.

Ren's eyes widened in shock and fear as Horo leapt onto the cowering Slayer and started to viciously attack him, scratching and biting him in various places. Soon a small puddle of thick red blood had formed under both Horo and the now deceased Slayer, yet still Horo continued to lash out at him, still continued to rip the already mangled body into tinier peaces, still continued to be blood thirsty.

Tears once again started to form in his eyes as he watched. _'How could I? How could I have stood by and watch this happen?'_ As a tear rolled down Ren's cheek as he ran up to Horo and embraced him.

"Horo please no more! You don't have to fight anymore!" Horo pushed Ren aside, knocking him into the dirt. Ren just lay there, crying for the third time that night. "…Horo please, let me help you. Let me be there for you when you need me. The only reason I shot him was because I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to you! You're my life Horo... You're my everything…" Horo stopped what he was doing and dropped the dead Slayer on the ground.

Ren looked up when he heard someone speak.

"The guy was overpricing the villagers anyway."

Ren smiled and got to his feet. He ran to Horo and hugged him, a warm smile placed on his face.

"I can help you Horo."

"What?"

"I can help you… I know someone who can stop you transforming."

**Unicorn13564: Wow, he does? Hmm, wonder who that could be… (Starts to think) **


	14. Chapter 14: Learning Of An Allies Past

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 14: Learning Of An Allies Past!

Horo and Ren sat side-by-side in the room, Dr. Myron sitting opposite them.

"So… how'd you know Horo was a werewolf?"

"Lycan, Ren. And yeah, how did you know?"

"Because the creature that bit you… that was me…"

**A/N: Wow, that must have been awkward…**

Horo and Ren sat in silence as they listened to Dr. Myron's past experience with a werewolf.

"I was a mere boy, no younger that your age, and it was my first camp-out in the woods with my parents. Little did I know, something else besides the woodland creatures was out there..."

FLASH BACK

The young boy slept peacefully in his tent when all of a sudden he heard a rustle from outside, causing him to wake up. He clicked on his flash light and went to investigate, suddenly something exited the bushed and bit his arm; instantly making him dropped the flash light as the creature ran off into the night.

The young boys' parents came rushing out of their tents, shouting, asking him if he was ok. He looked at the sky and at the full moon, the last thing he remembered was his dad shaking him, asking him what was wrong.

After he'd woken up, his parents were dead and the camp was destroyed.

FLASH BACK OVER

"After I figured out I was a werewolf, I started making serums with a chemical set, eventually, after many years of staying in doors when ever a full moon, I eventually invented a type of serum that would allow me to stop transforming, but it was only made for me, it will not work on anyone else. But now, now I have come up with an antidote that will cure anyone who drinks it, however, it is only enough for one. Horo, I would like you to take it."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the only other werewolf I know."

"No- I mean why not you?"

"Because I am getting old and I have no family left, also, I can treat myself for as long as I wish, you however, have nothing to stop you transforming, and you are a young teen with people who love you, some more than others." He said, glancing at Ren. "Also, it was your blood that was the key to the antidote, I trust you will do the right thing and drink it."

"My blood…?"

"No you baka, the antidote!" Yelled Ren. "Oh… but-"

Ren snatched the vile off of the doctor and opened it.

"Drink it now damn it! I refuse to have a werewolf as a lover- sorry; I guess I keep forgetting that you don't feel the same way…" said Ren, slightly embarrassed.

"Who said I didn't?"

Ren looked up at Horo, "But-" Ren wasn't able to finish the sentence as a pair of warm lips pressed against his.

"Ahem."

The two quickly parted and looked in the opposite direction of each other. "Not that this isn't _fascinating_," said Dr. Myron sarcastically, "but Horo, if not for me, then for Ren, drink the antidote."

Horo sighed, "If it's what everyone wants…"

"It is."

"Ok… I'll drink it." Horo flung his head back as he swallowed the chemicals.

"…So… do you feel any different…?" asked Ren, curiouse.

"No, not rea-"

Horo suddenly fell back, his hole body feeling numb and tired. After a few seconds, he felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

Ren looked at the now sleeping Horo, "Side effects?" He asked, not bothering to look at the doctor, "Yes, he will be out for a few hours but no worries, he'll be fine."

"How do you know this will work anyway?"

"I don't, but it should."

More than a few hours had passed since Horo had drank the antidote, and Ren was getting worried.

"You said a few hours, it's been fifteen! What if something's wrong? What if he doesn't wake up? What if-"

"What if the chicken came before the egg?"

The two males turned to see a blue-haired shaman stood behind them.

"Horo, you're awake!" smiled a relieved Ren.

"Yeah," he yawned, "and let me tell you, that was one _brilliant _nap!"

"…"

"…"

"But the weird thing was… I remember… I remember everything I did, I remember the cattle, the kids… and you Ren, I remember hurting you! Ren- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too! I-"

"It's ok Horo."

"No, its not. I hurt you… I really did… It's not every day you cry Ren…"

**Unicorn13564: Didn't really know were to end it… Next chapter is all about HORO X REN!**


	15. Chapter 15: Memories That Just Wont Die

By Day I Cry, By Night I Howl

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 15: Memories That Just Wont Die!

It had been two months since Horo had drank the antidote, and two months since Horo and Ren had gotten together.

Ren lay beside Horo and smiled at the sleeping Ainu. Horo had done so well for himself. Sure he had to have therapy every week and had to take medicine, but he was progressing.

Horo, like all the nights before, started to stirin his sleep.

"Ren… Ren I'm sorry!" he wimpered, shifting slightly.

Ren wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled his body closer to his, trying to let him know that he was safe.

"REN!"

Horo shot up out of Ren's grip breathing heavily.

"Sshh, its ok Horo, I'm here."

Horo lay back down, "I see them Ren."

"I know."

"I see them every night, the mangled bodies, the blood… the destruction… I caused them so much pain…"

"Its ok, I know you're sorry, but it wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it. Anyway, you're safe now."

"Yeah, but it's not me who's in danger though, is it."

Ren sighed.

They had this discussion almost every night. Ren once again embraced his lover and once again pulled him closer, "I love you, you do know that, right?"

"Of course I do, I love you too, its just-"

"Just what? When will you admit to yourself that it wasn't your fault?"

"When will you admit to yourself it was?" Ren sighed again. "We'll get through this Horo, me and you. You'll see, everything will be fine."

"…Somehow when I'm with you, things always are."

_**THE END!**_

**Unicorn13564: Ok… shitty ending I know, and it was kinda none HoroxRen till the very end, sorry bout that, but what do you think? And before anyone asks 'THE END' means… well the end. No sequel. None what so eva. Lol. Review!**


End file.
